Cuando los monstruos se alzan
by scienceFragile
Summary: Ikebukuro se sume en paz después de la batalla decisiva de sus vidas. Pero dos años después de la desaparición de Orihara Izaya, un nuevo peligro inminente aparece, y es el momento de su impactante retorno. Orihara Izaya despojado de su humanidad y convertido en lo que odia, un monstruo en contra de su voluntad; obligado a luchar, queriendo cambiar. / Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:**_ Cuando los monstruos de alzan

 _ **Resumen:**_ Ikebukuro se sume en paz después de la batalla decisiva de sus vidas. Pero dos años después de la desaparición de Orihara Izaya, un nuevo peligro inminente aparece, y es el momento de su impactante retorno. Pero no todo es como parece, cuando efectivamente, se dan cuenta de que Izaya Orihara ya no es un _humano.  
_ Farmacéuticas Yagiri vs Nébula. Una lucha para conseguir la cabeza de la Dullahan con monstros en el frente y conseguir la dominación mundial.  
Orihara Izaya despojado de su humanidad y convertido en lo que odia, un monstruo en contra de su voluntad; obligado a luchar, queriendo cambiar.  
¿Qué es lo que le espera a la ciudad de Ikebukuro?

 **Rated: M**

 _ **Parejas:**_ Eventualmente Shizaya – Celty Sturluson/Shinra Kirishitani – Izaya x OC.

 **Los personajes de DURARARA! No pe pertenecen en absoluto, todo es creación de Ryoho Narita.**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** _Llevo TANTO TIEMPO con la idea de esta historia en la cabeza, que me sentí súper contenta al escribirla. Está clasificado M por escenas futuras de pelea, gore y seguramente, sexo. Contiene temas fuertes._ _Les agradezco de corazón darle una oportunidad a esta historia, y por leerla. Les dejo con la introducción a todo._

 _El amor entre Shizuo e Izaya será de desarrollo lento. O sea: de enemigos, a amigos y de amigos a amantes._

 _El tiempo de la historia se ubica después de la batalla final entre ellos dos, cuando Izaya está tendido en el suelo a punto de morir._

* * *

 **Introducción**

Todo estaba oscuro.

Fuertes dolores se instalaron en tu cabeza mientras gritabas y te retorcías sobre una cama de metal. Sentías dolor. Sentías como si miles de agujas se clavaran en tu cuerpo a la vez, una de tras de otra.

Abrías tus ojos y todo se veía borroso, no lograbas enfocar nada y la luz brillante que se encontraba sobre ti te segaba y los cerrabas. Tu vista oscilaba entre oscuridad y luz. Distinguiste personas paradas alrededor mientras luchabas y te revolvías.

 _¿¡Qué está pasando!?_ Gritabas pero nada salía de tu boca realmente. Sólo ruidos sordos y asquerosos.

La gente a tu alrededor murmuraba.

El dolor te hizo actuar como una bestia descontrolada. Sentiste como si un cuchillo se clavase en tu estómago y te cortara abriendo tu vientre, como si estuvieran apretando y jugando con tus intestinos. Gritaste. Una sensación de ardor se extendió desde tu estómago hacia todo tu cuerpo. De pies a cabeza, todo era calor. _Calor, calor._ Te estabas incendiando, ¡Maldición!

 _¡Suéltenme!_ Estiraste tus muñecas con todas tus fuerzas, intentando romper los grilletes de metal que te apresaban, pero fue completamente inútil. El metal cortó tu piel y sangró. La sangre caía de tus muñecas, de tus tobillos, de tu cabeza y de tu estómago abierto.

Querías morir.

¿No estabas muerto?

¿Shizu-chan no te había matado ya?

Desgarraste tu garganta con otro grito ensordecedor, tus ojos comenzaron a picarte. A arder, arder… _¡Arde!_ ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era este lugar?

Debías estar muerto. Shizuo debía haberte matado, entonces, ¿¡Qué era toda esta mierda!?

Recuerdos se arremolinaron en tu cerebro, tu respiración se agitó y la ansiedad absorbió tu cuerpo. El ardor que sentías subía, más y más, hasta sentir que tus entrañas iban a derretirse ahí mismo.

Recordabas estar siendo golpeado por Shizuo, recordabas estar peleando. Recordaste las palabras, el dolor, una chica de cabello rubio y luego una caída. Todo se volvió oscuridad. Tu cuerpo fue reventado, la sangre se escurría por tus heridas y sentías como ibas perdiendo la conciencia, como la vida te le escapaba como no podías respirar y sentías una inquietud terrible. Y, ahora, esto.

Los cuerpos empezaron a murmuran más alto. Sus voces eran distorsionadas, se escuchaban risas, parloteo. _Deténganse, deténganse, ¡DETÉNGANSE!_

– _¿Seguros que este es el correcto?_

– _Mira cómo reacciona el fragmento. No hay duda de ello. Muy pronto, terminará fusionándose con todo su cuerpo. Es como si_ _ **ella**_ _gritara estar dentro de él._

– _Menudo desperdicio._

Risas, risas, risas.

Las carcajadas resonaban en tu cerebro rebotando contra tu cráneo. Sentías como tu cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos que aquella cosa que ardía fuera extraída, luchaba por sacarla fuera. Pero no podías. Movimientos inútiles, pérdida de sangre, mareos. Eso era todo lo que obtenías. Las ganas de llorar se acumularon y tus ojos se aguaron, se sentía como el mismísimo infierno. Quemaba, ardía. ¿Por qué no paraba?

– _Esta vez te has lucido,_ _ **Namie.**_ _No cabe duda de que él es el indicado._

– _Tan patético._

¿Namie?

Giraste tu cabeza apretándola contra el metal, buscaste descontrolado, _¿Namie?_ ¿Namie estaba ahí? _Ayúdame._ Pensaste, ayúdame.

Pero fue imposible.

Tus ojos estaban cansados y tuviste una sensación de vacío.

El calor se iba deteniendo, y era reemplazado por frío invernal. Temblaste.

Seguiste buscando con tu vista borrosa, murmurando cosas con la garganta desgastada que eran incomprensibles, buscando a Namie para conseguir ayuda. La luz sobre ti se apagó y sentiste como el mareo se hacía más intenso. Tus fuerzas fallaron y tu cuerpo se desplomó en la mesa de metal haciendo que esta se quejara por soportar tanto peso de repente. No pudiste soportar tu propia cabeza y esta cayó hacia el costado como si te tratase del cuerpo de una muñeca de trapo.

Entonces, una sonrisa familiar llegó a tus ojos.

Yagiri Namie yacía recostada en una pared con ojos filosos y una sonrisa burlona, llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, pero sobre ella había una bata blanca. Una bata con el logo de _Farmacéuticas Yagiri._ En sus ojos podían leerse la palabra _"Patético"._

Sentiste nauseas.

 **Ámame.**

¿Qué?

 **Deja que te ame.**

 **Ámame.**

 **Juntos seremos invencibles.**

 **Acéptame.**

¡Para…!

 **Ama con nosotras. Amaremos a todos.**

 **Nosotros.**

 **Amaremos.**

¡No!

 **Acéptame.**

¡Jamás!

 **Ámame…**

… _**Orihara Izaya.**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

El sonido de gotas cayendo al suelo resonaba por el lugar.

El olor a moho inundaba tus fosas nasales y hacía que sintieras arcadas. Todo se veía borroso, y las luces pasaban por enfrente de ti sin que pudieras identificar a dónde te llevaban.

Sentías la cabeza pesada y dolor. Mucho dolor, esparcido por todo el cuerpo.

Tus piernas y brazos no reaccionaban a las órdenes que les daba tu cerebro. La rabia y la impotencia crecían en tu interior mientras eras arrojado al suelo. Escuchaste murmullos y pasos alejándose. Una puerta se cerró, la oscuridad envolvió todo.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando…?_ Sentías la garganta tan seca, que con sólo intentar pronunciar palabra parecía que iba a partirla por la mitad. Te sentías extraño, era como si tu cuerpo ya no fuera tuyo. Sentiste punzadas de dolor en tu cerebro y frunciste el ceño soltando un sonido lastimero.

Quisiste reír.

Antes de todo esto Shizuo estaba gritándote que eras la mayor basura en todo el universo y que estarían mucho mejor si te murieras. Y eso podría haber sido completamente la verdad. Y, ahora, en algún lugar desconocido, realmente estabas _muriendo_ lenta y dolorosamente, sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

 **Sólo nos fusionaron.**

 **Porque te amamos.**

Nuevas punzadas de dolor en tu cerebro mientras murmullos comenzaban a oírse uno detrás de otro. _Paren, paren._ Tu cabeza iba a estallarte, el dolor era demasiado.

 **¿Tú no nos amas?**

 **Podemos amarnos.**

 **Ámanos.**

– ¡Cállense! – Gritaste con todas tus fuerzas y el sonido de tu voz resonó en la habitación creando eco. Querías llevar tus manos a tu cabeza, estirar con fuerza los cabellos de la misma y gritar de frustración pero no podías. Porque tu cuerpo ya no era tuyo y no respondía a lo que dictabas.

– _Pronto se fusionará con su cuerpo._ Recordaste haber oído esas palabras, la sensación de ardor volvió a instalarse en tu cuerpo. – _En todo caso, no creo que sobreviva al experimento._

Risas.

Gritaste.

Más y más fuerte.

 _¡Detente! ¡Para! ¡Basta!_

Te sentías patético.

 **Ámame.**

 **Ámanos.**

Tirado en el suelo frío y húmedo en un lugar apestoso sin poder mover un músculo. La sensación de dolor y humillación crecía hasta instalarse en lo profundo de tu ser. Querías gritar de frustración y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de tus ojos.

¿Esto era, un castigo divino?

¿Por intentar destruir Ikebukuro con tus propias manos?

¿Por hacer sufrir a Celty y llorar a Shinra?

¿Por desatar el caos?

¿Por sus pecados?

 **Ámanos.**

 **Te perdonaremos, y juntos volveremos a amar.**

 **Amaremos a cada humano en el mundo.**

 **En la galaxia.**

 **Ámanos.**

 **Ámanos…**

 _ **Se nuestro.**_

Tu vista se nubló, y todo se volvió negro.

No pudiste sentir nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Título:**_ Cuando los monstruos de alzan

 _ **Resumen:**_ Ikebukuro se sume en paz después de la batalla decisiva de sus vidas. Pero dos años después de la desaparición de Orihara Izaya, un nuevo peligro inminente aparece, y es el momento de su impactante retorno. Pero no todo es como parece, cuando efectivamente, se dan cuenta de que Izaya Orihara ya no es un _humano.  
_ Farmacéuticas Yagiri vs Nébula. Una lucha para conseguir la cabeza de la Dullahan con monstros en el frente y conseguir la dominación mundial.  
Orihara Izaya despojado de su humanidad y convertido en lo que odia, un monstruo en contra de su voluntad; obligado a luchar, queriendo cambiar.  
¿Qué es lo que le espera a la ciudad de Ikebukuro?

 **Rated: M**

 _ **Parejas:**_ Eventualmente Shizaya – Celty Sturluson/Shinra Kirishitani – Izaya x OC.

 **Los personajes de DURARARA! No pe pertenecen en absoluto, todo es creación de Ryoho Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Subo el capitulo de tirón porque en realidad no tengo tiempo y también vivo con el miedo de que pronto me van a cortar el internet, de nuevo, por no poder pagar la factura. Ante todo pido disculpas, por las faltas o fallas que haya en el capitulo. He de decir que la historia avanzará lenta, no tanto, pero sí. En el próximo capítulo veremos a las personas de Ikebukuro y como reaccionan ante el nuevo Izaya ~ Aunque no quedé muy conforme con este capítulo._

 _Pero aún así mantengo la alegría ~ Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios, y por sus favs.  
_

* * *

 **I**

[¡Anónimo ha renacido!]

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Buenos días, Anónimo-san._ _Usted debería estarse preguntando por qué lo he citado hoy aquí, ¿No es así? Bueno, no hay porque alarmarse._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Me he tomado la molestia de traerlo a mi humilde mundo para charlar, más bien, relatarle una historia. ¿Divertido, no? ¡Ah! No, no debe escribir. Lo he traído aquí para que lea atentamente, no para entablar una conversación; me he tomado las molestias de bloquearle a opción de escribir._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Oh, pero no se alarme. Yo no soy nadie sospechoso. Soy un simple observador, y esta sala de chat es mi humilde mundo. La gente a menudo recurre a mí por información, así que también podría decirse que soy un informante. Pero eso lo dejo a su propio criterio, no le llamé aquí para hablarle sobre mí. Dígame, Anónimo-san; si este fuera el último día de paz en Ikebukuro, si después de hoy el mundo como lo conocemos dejase de existir: ¿Qué haría?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Sin habla, verdad?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Ningún humano llega a plantearse esa pregunta en su vida, aunque no lo crea. O al menos, no un japonés promedio._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¡Oh, oh! Todos siguen un mismo camino de vida, monótono e incoloro. Esperando progresar sin tener que tropezar en el camino, escogiendo el camino más corto y alejándose de los problemas. Simples y aburridos monos en trajes de seda, trabajando por obligación, riendo por obligación, sonriendo por obligación… ese jamás ha sido el escenario en Ikebukuro, ¿No es así?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¡El barrio de las rarezas: Ikebukuro!_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Ah, pero, tampoco quería hablar expresamente sobre eso. Jeh, este lugar es tan aburrido desde hace dos años, y de nuevo, sólo estoy divagando. Prosigamos. Cambiemos la pregunta, ¿De acuerdo? Si yo le dijera que los_ _ **monstruos**_ _existen, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Sí, monstruos. Hombres lobo, vampiros, ángeles de las sombras, bestias sedientas de sangre o venganza._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Asustado?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Ha, ha, ha._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Pero, ahora tenemos una situación planteada. El último día de paz en Ikebukuro, donde monstruos lo destruyen. Claro, no lo harían por elección. Por lo general ellos prefieren aislarse, ocultarse en las sombras; no molestar y no ser molestados. Pero, estos no son monstruos cualquiera, claro que no, son monstruos mancillados. Despojados de su libertad, siendo utilizados para los experimentos más inhumanos jamás imaginados. ¿Qué se sentiría estar atrapado en una caja mohosa, con ratas, sin ver la luz del día y esperando para que lleguen hombres a hacer lo que quieran contigo? ¿Se lo imagina? ¿Puede si quiera…?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Ah, pero esto es mucho más serio de lo que imagina._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Mucho, mucho más grande._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Esto es sólo un rumor. Un rumor que implica las partes más recónditas de Rusia. Se dice, que debajo de un asilo abandonado, una compañía, hace experimentos con humanos. Humanos de carne y hueso, comunes; les inyectan sangre animal, sueros de mala pinta, exponen su cuerpo a cambios radicales de ambiente, los fusionan con verdaderos monstruos._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Se imagina eso?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _El ser despojado de tu propia humanidad, y obligado a convertirte en un mero objeto anormal de pruebas. Completamente desagradable._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Y, en unos pocos días, esa compañía despreciable moverá sus títeres para tener en sus manos su verdadero objetivo, uno que solo se encuentra en Ikebukuro: …_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¡Oh!_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Ya es tan tarde? Que descuido de mi parte._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Lo siento tanto Anónimo-san, tendremos que dejar este encuentro para otra vez._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Un visitante interesante visitará esa ubicación en breve, y tendré que ponerle el 25% de mi atención. Podría sacar algo bueno de ello, es alguien que no ha aparecido desde hace tiempo._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Mnh, me pregunto qué querrá… bueno, eso es más que obvio._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Por ahora, sólo tiene que despedirse, lo llamaré cuando tenga ánimos de relatarle algo._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Adiós, Anónimo-san._

[¡Anónimo ha confirmado su muerte!]

[¡No puedes acceder a la sala de chat!]

[¡El historial de chat ha sido borrado!]

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La sala se encontraba en penumbras, y el viento movía las cortinas en una leve danza. La luz del televisor alumbraba un poco el lugar, pero la oscuridad jamás te molestó para nada. Bajaste el teléfono celular después de desactivar tu sesión y estiraste tu cuerpo.

¡Hoy había sido otro día de paz!

Te encontrabas eufórica internamente, porque, después de años y años de problemas, al fin Shinra y tú podían descansar en la paz de su departamento, sin necesidad de que Shizuo tocara a su puerta para que Shinra lo atendiese por alguna pelea que habrá tenido. Porque hace ya más de dos años, Heiwajima Shizuo no tenía más peleas _grandes_ como para tener que recibir atención médica.

 _¿¡Shizuo Heiwajima, el monstruo de Ikebukuro… ya no se metía en problemas!?_

Sí, en efecto… uh, en parte.

Aún tenía sus ataques de ira provocado por los deudores que se negaban a pagar o algún que otro chico que se hacía el listo y le daba pelea. Más allá de eso, vivía una vida llena de paz en las calles de Ikebukuro.

Miraste a Shinra que dormía recostado en tu regazo, abrazando una almohada del sofá y murmurando cosas inentendibles en sus sueños. Quisiste sonreír, y lentamente, sin despertarlo, pasarte tus manos con delicadeza por las hebras de su cabello, este, re movió conforme cayendo en un sueño más profundo.

 _Paz, paz, paz._

Ikebukuro estaba en paz.

Ya no había más bandas de colores. Los bufandas amarillas y los pañuelos azules se dieron por vencidos hace dos años; nuevas bandas intentaron nacer, sí, recordabas vagamente el color lila o verde, pero ninguna de ellas llegó a crecer y terminaron deshaciéndose con el tiempo.

Los Dollars tampoco estaban activos, ya no más.

Eso sí fue una sorpresa, más al saber que Mikado no había sido el responsable, pero, muy en el fondo sabías que eso era para bien; al fin, Mikado, Anri y Kida podían pasear por las calles siendo _felices._ Y si tus amigos eran felices, tú también lo eras.

Y, después de aquella noche, dos personas habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Acariciaste el rostro de Shinra cuando el nombre de _Kasame Kujiragi_ apareció en tu mente. Ella, ella había desaparecido, y no se la volvió a ver. No se sabía de su paradero, de su vida, era como si se hubiera esfumado en el aire, como si _nunca_ hubiera _existido._ Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda. La otra persona desparecida fue, para sorpresa de todos…

… _Orihara Izaya._

No volvió a aparecer por el barrio.

Shizuo no volvió a mencionar su nombre.

Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

No recordabas mucho de aquella noche, pero al día siguiente, acostada en la cama de tu departamento y con Shinra llorándote en el regazo, te llegó la noticia de que él había _desaparecido,_ entre muchas otras. Ahora, la gente pensaba que Izaya realmente estaba muerto, aunque no se haya encontrado su cuerpo. No se encontró nada. Shizuo desde esa noche no había vuelto a abrir la boca bajo el nombre del informante desaparecido, y sabías perfectamente que él sabía algo de Izaya. Pero no lo dijo.

Se mantuvo en silencio.

No te molestaba el hecho de que ocultara cosas, pero se notaba que eso le irritaba, que le hacía mal. Con el tiempo, ese sentimiento también había desaparecido.

Y ahora era feliz.

 _Todos eran felices._

Un sentimiento cálido lleno tu pecho, y encogiste los hombros recostándote contra el sofá. Un cosquilleo apareció en tu estómago al recordar que se acercaba _ese día._ Dentro de cuatro meses, Shinra y tú se casarían.

Reprimiste los impulsos de moverte, para no despertar a Shinra.

Días soleados, donde el rugir de la moto del Jinete sin Cabeza se escuchaba por las calles sin que nada interviniera en su camino, esos eran días normales en el barrio de Ikebukuro.

* * *

 **…**

 _ **[Dos años atrás]**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _¿Qué se siente cuando eres congelado?_

Se siente frío, tan frío que _quema._

Es un sentimiento irónico.

Jamás lo habías experimentado hasta hace poco. El sentimiento de que cada célula de tu cuerpo se congele por el frío invernal y seguir consiente para sentirlo perfectamente. O ser expuesto a calores intensos, donde la piel se te caía a guijones, y literalmente ardías en llamas gritando por ayuda sin que movieran un dedo para rescatarte, teniendo un millón de personas observándote a menos de dos metros.

Sí, ese sentimiento.

 _¿Qué se siente, uh?_

Vacío, triste, desolado.

Son cosas que no conocías en absoluto, y sin embargo, ahora ahí estaban: para atormentarte. Justo cuando tu vida era un infierno insoportable. A veces el karma te hacía querer reír a carcajadas; tu voz resonaba en las paredes de aquel lugar con olor a orina y moho, y los ojos se centraban sólo en ti. Sí, dulce ironía.

Es curioso, chistoso inclusive, como para poder reflexionar sobre el mundo en el que te habías encerrado, tuviste que ser lanzado a un mar de sufrimiento. Pensabas algunas veces que esto, esto era todo lo que te merecías. Y otras, pensabas que eso no podía ser así.

Porque si aquí estaban _entes_ que se lo merecían, algo estaba mal con este mundo.

 _ **Pero aun así podemos amar. Sólo tenemos que escapar ~.**_

– _Cállate. –_ Escuchaste el eco de tu voz ronca y moribunda, ¿Cuándo habías tomado agua por última vez? Ah, no lo sabías.

Encerrado en un cuadrado hecho de mármol, donde lo único que sentías era el moho y el agua podrida debajo de tu cuerpo, el tiempo pasa tan ilógicamente. No hay luz, no hay viento, no hay _nada;_ y, sin embargo, tú seguías ahí, con vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podías morir?

 _ **Porque ya no eres humano.**_

–Lo soy.

Risas, risas resonando por todos lados, rondando en tu cerebro; lo único que oías: risas, risas, risas.

 _ **No somos humanos.**_

 _ **Sólo tienes que aceptarnos.**_

–Jamás.

 _ **Ámanos.**_

 _ **Juntos podemos salir de aquí.**_

 _ **Sólo…**_

… _**ámame, como yo te amamos a ti.**_

 _ **A todos.**_

–No. – Tu garganta seca se agrietaba con cada frase que decías. Lo único que notabas eran las risas imparables dentro de tu cabeza, murmullos, palabras inentendibles. – Nunca. Nunca te voy a aceptar en mi cuerpo, repugnante basura.

 _ **¿No quieres salir de aquí?**_

 _ **¿Ver a tus preciosos humanos…?**_

 _ **¿Amarlos?**_

–Sí…

 **Acéptanos.**

 _ **Los amaremos a todos. A todos, todos…**_

Permaneciste en silencio mirando hacia el vacío.

Las voces dentro de tu cabeza no se detenían, una detrás de otra, hablando todas juntas, gritando, murmurando… nada podía hacer que pararan, que se callaran. Noche y día, hora a hora… no podías hacer nada. Te sentías tan patético.

Patético…

¿Luz?

La puerta estaba abierta. _¿Cuándo habían entrado?_

Pasos resonaban contra la piedra del suelo. _Tac, tac, tac._ La luz de una vela alumbró el lugar y ratas corrieron a escabullirse en la oscuridad; la luz lastimó tus ojos, pero no los cerraste. Te mantuviste quieto mirando un punto vacío en aquella pared negra y verde. Alguien se paró frente a ti, una mujer. No levantaste la mirada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _Este no soy yo._ No lo eras. Hace tiempo que los pensamientos coherentes habían abandonado tu cerebro. Ya no eras Orihara Izaya, ya no más… ya no…

… _**eres humano.**_

–Estoy sorprendida. – La voz resonó en todo el lugar, y levantaste la cabeza sólo para encontrarte con una sonrisa burlona. – Realmente aguantaste una semana entera sin comida ni agua, ¡Realmente espeluznante!

 _Namie._

Tu estómago empezó a arder. La risa estridente de Yagiri hirió tus oídos.

–Tan patético. – Caminó un par de pasos y se agachó en cuclillas, te miró a los ojos. Sus ojos ardían en diversión. – El gran Orihara Izaya, el informante más famoso de Ikebukuro, rebajado a dormir con ratas, en un estado tan _deplorable._ ¡Estoy segura de que a Seiji le encantaría verte en este estado! Ah, hubiera traído una cámara de fotos. Después de todo, si le diera una foto te tu patética cara a Seiji, él se alegraría de saber que el que apresó la cabeza de esa Dullahan está recibiendo su merecido. ¿No te parece?

Una patada llegó directo a tu pecho.

– ¡Jamás perdonaré el sufrimiento de Seiji que le hiciste pasar con esa cabeza!

Otra patada.

Otra, y otra.

Namie jaló de las cadenas que apresaban tu cuello y las estiró, alzando tu cuerpo en el aire provocándote asfixia. Su rostro se deformó en ira y sus ojos brillaban queriendo venganza. No te inmutaste. _No sentiste nada._

El calor de tu estómago se hizo más fuerte y nauseas entraron a tu sistema; los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

 _ **Deberíamos amarla.**_

 _ **Amémosla.**_

 _ **Déjanos amarla…**_

 _ **Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya.**_

 _Basta._

 _ **Amémosla.**_

 _ **Izaya, Izaya…**_

 _Para._

… _**Izaya.**_

 _¡No!_

 _ **IZAYA**_

– ¡CÁLLATE!

No oíste nada más.

Ni el sonido del metal golpeando contra algo, ni el grito de Yagiri Namie al ser lanzada contra la pared.

Todo se volvió silencio.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Si dijera que no sentía miedo, mentiría.

Jamás esperaste algo como aquello, aunque los efectos de Saika al entrar en un cuerpo que la rechaza constantemente eran variados, nunca imaginaste esta variable. Al chocar contra la pared de piedra y romperse unas costillas, fue ahí cuando te percataste del asunto.

La vela había salido volando hacia alguna parte y la habitación quedo en penumbras. Temblaste al no ser capaz de mirar lo que había a tu alrededor y un dolor intenso se instaló en tus costillas. Pero, por alguna razón, lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación era el sonido de tu respiración entrecortada. Tragaste en seco. Con una mano tambaleante palpaste el piso a tu alrededor sin moverte mucho, y sin hacer ruido. Tus uñas golpearon la vela e inmediatamente saltaste sobre el cilindro de cera. Un dolor agudo apuñaló tus costillas, pero lo ignoraste.

Con el mechero que sacaste de tu bolsillo, intentaste prender la vela.

Una, dos, tres giradas a la piedra de y nada.

 _¡Vamos!_ Mordiste tu labio, y la llama se prendió, pero cuando pudiste alumbras tu entorno, por la puerta varios hombres vestidos con trajes blancos entraron armados a la habitación. Las luces de sus linternas apuntaron a la pared frente a ti, ahí, ahí estaba Izaya.

 _¿Eso… es Izaya?_

Tus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, e ignoraste el dolor de tus costillas. Frente a ti, una bola de metal estaba tirada en el suelo. Del tamaño de un cuerpo humano, como si fuera un capullo de flor.

El aire era denso, y una presencia que te dejaba sin aliento se sentía en aquel lugar, cerca de lo que, imaginabas, era el cuerpo de Izaya.

Uno de los hombres te ayudó a levantarte, pero todo el tiempo estuviste con la mirada fije en aquella cosa. Los demás, comenzaron a rodear el objeto e intentar transportarlo, no se movía. Desde el momento en que a luz llegó a la habitación, hasta que el hombre te arrastró fuera, no despegaste la vista de aquel objeto.

 _¿Es Saika?_

Saika había… ¿Cubierto el cuerpo de Izaya?

La estática que salió del comunicador que tenías en el bolsillo de la bata te sobresaltó, lo buscaste, y pidiéndole al hombre que se detuviera, te preparaste para que tu voz sonara lo más normal posible.

– ¿Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, Namie?

–… Sí, al parecer.

–Bien, lo moveremos al salón oeste B13, junto con los otros, ¿Entendido?

–Sí, presidente.

 _Con los otros,_ pensaste.

Te mordiste el labio inferior, y después de respirar aire cuidadosamente, les diste las órdenes a los hombres trajeados.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

La nieve caía del cielo y viento invernal golpeaba con fuerza y se filtraba entre los barrotes de metal extendidos por todo aquel patio en las afueras de un asilo que se caía a pedazos. Una puerta de metal se abrió, y todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella, de ahí, hombres trajeados tiraron el cuerpo de Izaya sobre la nieve y se alejaron. Murmullos empezaron a llenar aquel lugar, y cada vez más y más personas se acercaron a aquel círculo de metal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Título:**_ Cuando los monstruos de alzan

 _ **Resumen:**_ Ikebukuro se sume en paz después de la batalla decisiva de sus vidas. Pero dos años después de la desaparición de Orihara Izaya, un nuevo peligro inminente aparece, y es el momento de su impactante retorno. Pero no todo es como parece, cuando efectivamente, se dan cuenta de que Izaya Orihara ya no es un _humano.  
_ Farmacéuticas Yagiri vs Nébula. Una lucha para conseguir la cabeza de la Dullahan con monstros en el frente y conseguir la dominación mundial.  
Orihara Izaya despojado de su humanidad y convertido en lo que odia, un monstruo en contra de su voluntad; obligado a luchar, queriendo cambiar.  
¿Qué es lo que le espera a la ciudad de Ikebukuro?

 **Rated: M**

 _ **Parejas:**_ Eventualmente Shizaya – Celty Sturluson/Shinra Kirishitani – Izaya x OC.

 **Los personajes de DURARARA! No pe pertenecen en absoluto, todo es creación de Ryoho Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _Voy sin tiempo, disculpen las faltas de ortografía y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me parecieron interesantes y muy pronto mandaré un MP respondiendolos, y a los anónimos, esperen a las notas del proximo cap. Lamento las faltas, de nuevo._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._

* * *

 **II**

 **[En la actualidad]**

* * *

Había tanto _ruido_ en aquel lugar.

La gente se movía de un lado a otro, en una misma dirección, como si todos se moviesen con los mismos hilos de un solo titiritero; el viento, era fuerte, y mandaba a volar cualquier cosa que no estuviese bien firme, despeinando cabelleras y levantando faldas: se oía su silbar entre los muros incompletos de aquella construcción.

Había murmullos, gritos, pasos, bocinazos, risas, voces, choques, chirridos, pitidos, tanto, tanto _ruido…_

… o simplemente era dentro de tu cabeza.

–En este lugar hay tanta, tanta _paz... –_ El murmullo de aquella voz femenina cortó todo aquel alboroto y sólo se escuchó el rumor del viento, giraste tu cabeza para mirarla. –… que llega a ser _molesto._

Soltó un bufido, pateando un balde de metal logrando que un sonido estridente resonara en aquellas paredes incompletas. El metal cayó unos cuantos centímetros más allá, aboyado.

– ¿No te parece, _Izaya?_

Fue imposible ignorar su sonrisa burlona y su mirada fría; sí, ella lo sabía perfectamente. _Lo sabía todo._ Apretaste con fuerza el cuero de tus guantes encogiéndote de hombros, negándote a mirarla a los ojos; el viento removió tus cabellos.

Una risa ruidosa resonó en aquel lugar, y luego, escuchaste pasos ir hacia la cornisa de aquella construcción.

– ¿Ikebukuro, eh? – Acarició los vendajes que cubrían su cuello y sonrió ampliamente. – Suena interesante~.

Por un momento, imaginaste ver como sus ojos brillaban en color sangre carmesí.

* * *

–Shizuo, déjalo. Ya he encontrado el dinero.

Cuando la voz cansada de tu jefe llegó a tus oídos, inmediatamente dejaste caer el cuerpo del hombre que sostenías en el aire al piso como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Chistaste la lengua colocándote tus gafas de sol y prendiendo un cigarrillo mientras caminabas fuera de aquel departamento desordenado y con olor a moho detrás de tu jefe.

Hoy estabas más _irritado_ que de costumbre.

Eso era seguro.

–Bueno, ese era el último del día. – Informó Tom-san girándose a verte con una ligera sonrisa. – ¿Deseas irte a casa o vamos a comer algo?

Exhalaste el humo de tu boca, sosteniendo con delicadeza el cigarrillo entre tus dedos.

–Hoy me gustaría ir directo a casa. – Suspiraste.

Últimamente, todo era así.

Desde los últimos tres meses desde que Vorona había regresado a Rusia, los días se volvieron más cotidianos que desde costumbre. Bueno, no era que te molestara, pero ¡Hombre! Como si no molestara que todos los días algunos sinvergüenzas hicieran escándalos más grandes que el monte Fuji para no pagar sus deudas, ¡Ah! Y algunos se pasaban de listos. Como el de hace un rato, que intentó hacerlos retroceder pronunciando el querido nombre de tu hermano con esos labios asquerosos.

 _Detestable._

Quizás, si caminabas por las calles se e pasaría el enojo; o eso pensaste.

El cielo se teñía de naranja y rosado, y el sol se escondía lentamente. La gente caminaba por las calles en silencio, todo era tan tranquilo. Suspiraste. Esta era la paz que deseabas. Después de muchos percances y problemas, lo habían conseguido. _Tu ciudad se sumía en paz._

La risa de un grupo de adolescentes se escuchó más fuerte de lo normal.

Te sentaste en un banco de la plaza central a descansar, y sentiste como tu cuerpo te lo agradecía enormemente. Como si todo el estrés y cansancio acumulado durante el día se disipara de tu cuerpo al apoyarte contra la madera; sonreíste, sintiendo como la brisa fresca acariciaba tu piel.

Todo era tan _perfecto._

 _A Vorona seguro le gustaría disfrutar de esta paz. –_ El pensamiento llegó a tu mente sin quererlo realmente. Y recordaste la carta sin abrir que aún yacía en la mesa de madera allá en tu departamento, aquella que tenía un sello postal de Rusia.

Después de a _quella noche,_ unos días después, Vorona decidió volver a Rusia para arreglar unos asuntos, algo relacionado con el trabajo de su familia. Mentirías si dijeras que eso no te sorprendió, todo parecía tan irreal. _Esa noche,_ había cambiado todo en la ciudad. Podría ser que las personas 'normales' no lo hayan notado, pero vaya que había cambiado. Tu vida, y la de muchas personas. Aún recordabas con horror la desesperación de Shinra para con Celty, y como no despertaba; las heridas en tu cuerpo y toda aquella gente desmayada por el barrio. Parecía una escena sacada de alguna película de Hollywood.

 _Ah,_ y la desaparición de _él._

Apretaste los dientes y aplastaste el cigarrillo en tus manos.

 _Es impensable que esa basura haya desaparecido. –_ Y entonces, la 'paz' que vivías te pareció la misma que se da antes de una tormenta.

Porque ver su cuerpo tirado en el suelo sin moverse no fue suficiente. No podías estar tranquilo desde que no hallaron su cuerpo entre los escombros de aquel edificio.

Día a día vivías con el miedo de que esta paz sea un sueño, y que en un pestañar todo volvería a ser como antes, aquella noche se repetiría, y todos sufrirían sin poder evitarlo, todos, de nuevo…

 _Alto._

Inhalaste una gran cantidad de aire.

 _No puede ser._

Apretaste el apoyabrazos del banco, frunciendo el ceño.

 _No, imposible._

Oliste el aire. Este olor…

– ¡Corran!

Y hubo una explosión.

 _¿¡Qu-!?_

– ¡Ah! ¡Idiota Hiromi!

– ¡Explotó muy cerca!

 _¿… Ah?_

Niños pasaron corriendo frente a ti y riendo; cargaban una gran bolsa de plástico en sus manos. El olor a pólvora llenó el entorno, y no muy lejos de donde estabas viste una mancha negra en el suelo, donde también había pedacitos de papel tirados.

– ¡F-Fue por accidente!

Suspiraste cuando desaparecieron de tu vista.

Quizás el estrés del trabajo estaba afectándote demasiado. Masajeaste tu cuello, no podías creer que habías confundido el olor de la pólvora con aquel repugnante olor. _Ése_ viejo pero conocido hedor… el hedor de la _pulga._

Impensable.

Casi saltaste de tu asiento cuanto escuchaste el sonido de tu celular. Te habías olvidado completamente de tu alrededor por unos minutos, tanto que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que el sol se había ocultado por completo y las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas.

Con algo de pereza, rebuscaste en tu bolsillo y al sentir el aparato en las yemas de tus dedos, lo extrajiste de la tela. _Ah,_ era un mensaje de Celty.

 _[¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros? Estoy cerca de tu departamento, voy a buscarte. Hay algunos detalles de la ceremonia que nos gustaría consultarte]_

No pudiste evitar sonreír mientras escribías tu respuesta.

[Está bien. Estoy en el parque central]

 _[Voy enseguida]_

Mientras Shizuo iba en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta con la Jinete sin Cabeza, ninguno de los dos se percató en dos sombras negras que se movían de edificio en edificio por el cielo nocturno de Ikebukuro.

* * *

– ¿Algo que debas reportar?

–No, no hay ninguna anomalía por el barrio en todo el día que haya notado.

– ¿Te cruzaste con alguno de tus hermanos?

–Sí, pero tampoco han visto nada fuera de lo común.

–Está bien… – Cerraste tus ojos, acariciando la cara de aquel hombre de mediana edad, bajando por su mejilla hasta llegar a tu cuello, donde apretaste fuertemente la zona. – Estoy muy _orgulloso_ de tu trabajo, pero ya no te necesito. _Gracias por tu arduo trabajo._

Aquel hombre no hacía nada por ocultar la alegría repentina. Tan, tan feliz.

–No fue nada, _**Madre.**_

Aún sin abrir los ojos, pellizcaste la piel del cuello de aquel hombre y con una rapidez sorprendente, extrajiste lo que parecía ser un hilo de metal de no más de diez centímetros, manchado en _sangre._

–Ahora duerme, _humano... –_ El cuerpo se deslizó entre tus manos y cayó como un peso muerto al piso, produciendo un estruendo que retumbó por aquella amplia sala vacía.

Cuando te agachaste para acomodar el cuerpo de una forma en que no se hiciera daño y comprobar que la herida del cuello desapareciera, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí realmente, escuchaste pasos venir por fuera de la habitación, y entonces, la única puerta se abrió y una joven de largo cabello negro entró por ella.

Llevaba la misma ropa que tú, pantalones negros holgados y gruesos, botas gigantes y una playera negra manga larga. La única diferencia de tu apariencia era que llevabas un abrigo común con capucha, negro.

–Zona norte y oeste sin cambios. – Dijo al entrar, colocando una mano en su cadera y alzando las cejas al verte acomodar el cuerpo de aquel hombre inconsciente. – ¿Alguna novedad por aquí?

Negaste.

–Zona sur y este sin cambios. – Confirmaste, caminando hacia ella. – Dentro de cinco minutos vendrá el último _hermano,_ para confirmar la información.

El hilo de metal que habías extirpado del cuerpo del hombre reptó por tu brazo y se escondió dentro de la manga de tu abrigo, enterrándose en tu cuerpo. La chica sólo asintió, dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

– Hoy sería una noche perfecta para ver a la Dullahan, ¿No lo crees, _Izayan?_ – Comentó, recostada bajo el umbral de la puerta. – Es impresionante cómo se _siente_ su presencia. Es casi repugnante, como una burla.

– ¿Un recuerdo de tu inferioridad, _Joule?_

–Te estás metiendo donde no debes, Izaya. – Advirtió, frunció el ceño y notaste como pequeñas sombras comenzaban a brotar de los vendajes de su cuello. – El hecho de que ese asqueroso de _Yagiri_ hiciera lo que hizo, no me vuelve inferior que _aquella._

Alzaste las cejas ante sus palabras, caminando hacia la puerta, más cerca de ella.

–Para afirmar insistentemente que no entiendes de emociones, te vez bastante enojada. – Soltaste, pasando al lado de ella que deteniéndote en aquel pasillo oscuro. – _Mientras más rápido nos vayamos de aquí, mejor…_

Murmuraste lo último para qué no fuera escuchado, pero ella lo escuchó.

Y no desperdició la oportunidad.

Escuchaste una carcajada salir de su garganta.

–Así que eso es lo que estuve sintiendo. – Dijo acariciando los vendajes de su cuello, y mirándote con burla. – ¿Este lugar te pone nervioso, Izayan? ¿Es por eso que _saika_ ha estado tan inquieta?

–Cállate…

Y antes de que pudieras decir algo más, el cuerpo de un adolescente con el uniforme de la secundaria _Raijin s_ e detuvo frente a ustedes, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y te miró con ojos brillantes en _rojo._

– _ **Madre…**_

* * *

El olor a comida caliente hacía que tu estómago, cansado y hambriento de no haber probado bocado en todo el día, rugiera como si no hubiera mañana. Bueno, con los tres sentados frente a una mesa con un manjar exquisito, no era para más.

[¡Vamos, coman!]

– ¡Aww, Celty, amor! ¡Cada día pienso que serás una esposa perfecta!

[¿¡Q-Qué estás diciendo!? ¡Y enfrente de Shizuo!]

–Oh, Celty. Shizuo-kun ya está acostumbrado. – Shinra movió las manos restándole importancia. – Además, ¡Te amo demasiado! Ocultarlo frente a las personas es imposible, ¡Te amo, te amo, TE A-! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Está bien, lo entiendo! ¡Lo siento!

Una sonrisa se formó en tu rostro cuando te llevaste tu primer bocado de arroz a la boca.

–Te lo búscate. – Dijiste, viendo como Shinra se sobaba las costillas donde la Dullahan le había golpeado. – No deberías molestar a Celty.

[No tiene remedio]

–No lo tiene.

Los dos rieron, mientras Shinra lloriqueaba en un rincón de la mesa.

La noche pasó sin mayores inconvenientes, y todas las molestias del día fueron olvidadas cuando Shinra comenzó a preguntarte tu opinión sobre el color de las servilletas y manteles que debían ocupar para que su boda sea perfecta, pero al final hizo caso omiso a tus sugerencias y eligió la que a él le gustó más, _ese Shinra_. Celty también te pidió tu opinión sobre el menú de la cena, ella si tomo en cuenta tus aportes.

Fue una noche preciosa. La noche estaba calmada, y el cielo estrellado.

Esa misma noche, antes de irte, te entregaron la invitación _oficial_ a la ceremonia. Simple pero detallada, hermosa.

La alegría se te subió de pronto.

Al salir de su departamento, y caminar hacia el tuyo, la sonrisa boba no se te borró de la cara. Pensaste en el futuro, en el futuro de tus amigos, en el tuyo: _¿Seguirías igual que siempre? ¿Disfrutarían de más paz? Eso sería perfecto._

Reíste al recordar que habían bromeado con que serías camarero en la cena después de la ceremonia.

No te diste cuenta cuando te desviaste de las calles principales y comenzaste a caminar por callejones alejados. Últimamente se te había vuelto costumbre en los días en que el estrés era demasiado, era más tranquilo que las calles principales, mucho más.

Rebuscaste en tu bolsillo la caja de cigarrillos, sacaste uno y te preparaste para encenderlo.

Pero te detuviste en seco.

 _De nuevo._

Miraste al frente y a tu alrededor.

 _Ese olor…_

Ya no podía ser coincidencia. Oliste a tu alrededor, _no cabía duda._ Era el olor de Izaya, pero había algo que te desconcertaba. Era… _diferente,_ había algo que no encajaba.

 _¿Quizás… no es él?_

¿Si quiera estaría vivo? No habían encontrado su cuerpo en todo ese tiempo. No había garantías de que siguiera respirando, ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_

 _No, no._

Después de todo, era la pulga. ¡La maldita pulga! ¡Siempre se las arreglaba para escurrirse de todo, era impensable que muriera! La ira empezó a volver a tu sistema, apretaste los puños y miraste en todas las direcciones.

 _¿¡Dónde!?_

 _¿¡Dónde está!?_

Comenzaste a correr.

No sabías a donde, pero corriste. Te guiaste por el leve olor que percibías en el aire, corriste sin detenerte a pensar en lo que pasaba.

Tu mente se había impregnado con su presencia.

* * *

Las luces parpadearon, y alzaste una ceja mirándolas.

– ¿Los generadores estarán fallando? – Dijiste, y Celty desde la cocina de encogió de hombros mirando las luces.

Y entonces, volvió a pasar.

Te levantaste del sofá, y la Dullahan caminó hasta encontrarse contigo en medio de la sala.

– ¿Debería bajar a preguntar si hay algún inconveniente con el edificio?

Viste como Celty agarró su teléfono y empezó a teclear, pero entonces, las luces se apagaron. _¡Ah!_ Sonreíste como bobo cuando la Dullahan sostuvo tu mano con fuerza. _¿Tendrá miedo? ¡Oh, Celty~!_

Pero, no te esperaste para nada que te empujara y cayeras detrás del sofá.

 _¿Qué?_

Las luces se encendieron.

Las sombras de Celty inmediatamente salieron de su cuerpo dispuestas a atacar a… aquella figura que se aparecía por el balcón.

– _Buenas noches,_ Jinete sin cabeza. Celty Sturluson.

* * *

Corriste sin mirar a tú alrededor con un único objetivo: encontrar la causa de ese olor.

Recorriste todo ese callejón, y al ver la salida del mismo, el olor comenzó a hacer más, y más fuerte. Esta vez no había duda.

 _Era la pulga._

 _Estaba viva._

Un escalofrío te recorrió el cuerpo entero, y te preparaste para golpear lo que se te cruzara en frente. Se había atrevido a mostrar su asquerosa cara de nuevo, aquí, en tu cuidad. Venía a arruinar su paz.

Cruzaste la salida del callejón y doblaste rápidamente hacia la derecha.

–¡IZA-!

Pero las palabras murieron en tu boca.

El cuerpo se te detuvo completamente y sentiste como si la temperatura del ambiente bajara.

Al final de aquél callejón, sólo encontraste dos pares de ojos inhumanos brillando en la oscuridad.

De un brillante, brillante _**rojo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Título:**_ Cuando los monstruos de alzan

 _ **Resumen:**_ Ikebukuro se sume en paz después de la batalla decisiva de sus vidas. Pero dos años después de la desaparición de Orihara Izaya, un nuevo peligro inminente aparece, y es el momento de su impactante retorno. Pero no todo es como parece, cuando efectivamente, se dan cuenta de que Izaya Orihara ya no es un _humano.  
_ Farmacéuticas Yagiri vs Nébula. Una lucha para conseguir la cabeza de la Dullahan con monstros en el frente y conseguir la dominación mundial.  
Orihara Izaya despojado de su humanidad y convertido en lo que odia, un monstruo en contra de su voluntad; obligado a luchar, queriendo cambiar.  
¿Qué es lo que le espera a la ciudad de Ikebukuro?

 **Rated: M**

 _ **Parejas:**_ Eventualmente Shizaya – Celty Sturluson/Shinra Kirishitani – Izaya x OC.

 **Los personajes de DURARARA! No pe pertenecen en absoluto, todo es creación de Ryoho Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** _DIOS. Perdón por la tardanza, no sé. Me estoy muriendo literalmente. La especialidad no es cualquier cosa, niños (?). Menos construcciones, jesús, estoy que me muero. Apenas estamos en las primeras semanas y me llenaron de pruebas, trabajos y maquetas. QUÉ LES PASA. Ah, y me enfermé, a parte de que un camión rompió el cable de telefono y ahora estoy subiendo esto a través del internet del cel. Espero que se suba bien, por todo lo querido._

 _-Otra cosa, ¿VIERON EL CAP DE AYER? Moví cielo y tierra para ir a la casa de una amiga y descargarlo con su WiFi y AAAAHHHH, TODO ESTÁ EXPLOTANDO. Estoy llorando. My body is not ready._

 _-Las respuestas a los reviews, perdón por no mandar el MP, pero mi vida en sí está muy desordenada. Pero lo haré, sus reviews son muy interesantes, y me gustaría contestar sus dudas y apoyar sus argumentos._

 _-Perdón por errores ortográficos, lo subo así sin tiempo, y muchas gracias por leer. Los quiero ~._

* * *

 **III**

 **[Un año y medio atrás]**

* * *

 _ **Abril 24**_

* * *

–Sujeto de prueba #376 _'Mariotte'_ y #377 _'Boyle'_ con heridas grabes. Se requiere el confinamiento inmediato de #450 _'Innombrado',_ por romper el protocolo. Fuerzas movilizarse a la habitación 789, comenz-…

Por un momento, dejaste de oír la voz que salía de aquel oxidado altavoz escondido en la negrura del techo de aquel lugar.

Tu visión también se volvió borrosa, y al sentir como _Kujiragi_ se escabullía dentro de su cuerpo.

 _Ah, lo habían hecho de nuevo._

Cansado, te recostaste contra el hormigón húmedo de color amarillento, y te deslizaste lentamente hasta caer al suelo. Tus ropas, si es que así podías llamar al trozo de tela negra manchada que cubría parte de tu torso y unos pantalones deshilachados y gastados que desprendían un aroma putrefacto, ahora estaban manchadas de sangre que no era _tuya._ Más bien, era de los dos cuerpos tirados un poco más allá, en medio de aquella habitación con mala iluminación.

 _ **Todo esto es tú culpa.**_

 _ **Te ha gustado.**_

 _ **¡Al fin hemos amado~!**_

–Cállense.

Tu voz salió ronca, demasiado ronca. ¿Cuándo había sido si quiera la última vez que habías probado un poco de agua limpia? No lo sabías.

Una alarma empezó a sonar, y una luz roja parpadeó dentro de la habitación irritando tus sentidos. Hombres trajeados y con máscaras entraron a la habitación armados, pero no te moviste ni un milímetro.

El collar en tu cuello comenzó a vibrar.

–Te había advertido, que no debías romper las reglas. – Alzaste la vista al ver como los hombres armados, desconfiados, abrían un pasillo y de él, la figura del presidente de Farmacéuticas Yagiri aparecía. – _Orihara._

Con un solo movimiento de manos como señal, sentiste como una fuerte corriente eléctrica atravesó tu cuerpo.

 _Dolía._

 _Dolía como mil infiernos._

–Hagan lo que quieran con él.

Tu vista se volvía borrosa, lo último que notaste fue la figura de ese hombre desaparecer entre la multitud.

Lo último que sentiste, el dolor punzante de balas clavándose y desgarrando tu carne.

* * *

 _ **Mayo 2**_

* * *

Oíste el sonido de la puerta al abrirse; un rectángulo de luz se formó, y la habitación pequeña fue iluminada. La luz ahuyentó a las ratas que correteaban por el lugar, que asustadas desaparecieron soltando un pequeño chirrido.

Ajustaste tus ojos a la luz repentina al mismo tiempo en que notaste una figura femenina asomarse por el umbral. Arrugó la nariz al notar, seguramente, el olor a moho que flotaba en el lugar. El sonido que hacían sus tacones al tocar el suelo te resultó familiar, y aquél suéter verde que llevaba puesto, también.

 _Namie,_ pensaste. Aún sin mover tu cuerpo, que estaba encadenado al suelo en una posición incómoda para cualquiera.

Namie suspiró con cara de disgusto.

– ¿Cuántas veces más me harás bajar a este lugar?

El eco de sus palabras flotó en el aire. No contestaste. Ella arrugó la frente.

–En serio, eres como un bebé enojado. ¿Te vas a negar a hablar de por vida? – Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca, obviamente esperaba que contestaras a sus comentarios hirientes con algo peor, _como solías hacer,_ pero ninguna palabra salió de tu boca. – Bien, como quieras.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Escuchaste murmullos venir del pasillo y, poco después, dos hombres trajeados y con máscaras entraron a la habitación y desbloquearon las cadenas. Te obligaron a pararte, tus piernas flacas temblaron. Literalmente te arrastraron fuera de aquella habitación, sin importarles demasiado el estado de tu cuerpo o tus heridas.

Podías sentir la mirada de Namie que de vez en cuando, cuando tus piernas temblaban y tropezabas, les dirigía a los hombres que sin tacto te obligaban a seguir.

Tenías la sensación de que les diría algo.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

* * *

 _ **Mayo 2**_

 _ **Una hora y treinta y tres minutos después.**_

* * *

Finalmente, los hombres lanzaron tu cuerpo dentro de una habitación diferente.

Aquella si estaba iluminada, baldosas blancas e impecables estaban acomodadas excelentemente en el suelo, al igual que sobre las paredes. En una esquina, había una canilla con una manguera unida a ella; debajo, un desagüe.

Los hombres desaparecieron, pero Namie se quedó. Poco después, otras dos mujeres, entraron a la sala.

Namie les dio indicaciones, y sentándose sobre un sofá gastado que había en el otro lado de aquel cuarto, vio como aquellas muchachas sin expresión o emociones quitaron la ropa gastada de tu cuerpo, y la tiraron dentro de una bolsa de basura. Los grilletes que tenías en las muñecas y tobillos no los quitaron. Cuando arrastraron tu cuerpo cerca del desagüe e hicieron el ademan de comenzar a lavar la suciedad de tu cuerpo, ella desvió su mirada, leyendo un pequeño libro de bolsillo que sacó de su bata.

No volvió a mirarte.

Las muchachas, que más que humanos parecían androides sin corazón por sus movimientos mecánicos y calculados, secaron tu cuerpo, cambiaron aquellos harapos que llevabas anteriormente por una camisa blanca que no era de tu talla y olía como si no la hubiesen sacado de dentro de un ropero hace más de quince años, y un pantalón parchado y deshilachado como el anterior, nada más que limpio.

Esta era ropa _limpia._

No como aquellos harapos mugrientos que habías usado hasta ahora.

Una chica desapareció por la puerta, y luego de un tiempo, apareció nuevamente con dos cuencos de madera que tiró sin mucho cuidado frente a tu cuerpo, que estaba amarrado a la pared. Al chocar contra el suelo, la mitad del agua que contenía uno de los cuencos, se derramó. En el otro, había una hogaza de pan.

Las dos muchachas hicieron una reverencia frente a Namie, y se retiraron.

Ella cerró el libro, y te observó con ojos fríos.

–Come. – Dijo cruzando sus piernas. – Es lo único que probarás en meses si sigues comportándote así.

Su voz era fría, como la de una maestra regañando a un niño que cometía el mismo error una y otra vez, ese niño que nunca aprendía, y que nadie tenía más paciencia para él.

 _De Dios, a adefesio, ¿Y ahora a un niño de preescolar?_

Pensaste, mirando el agua derramada sobre el suelo.

No sabías cuantos meses habían pasado desde que te habían encerrado en este lugar, tampoco te importaba realmente, porque no se te ocurría otro lugar en el que pudieras estar. No después de _aquello._ Frunciste el ceño al pensar en el pasado, últimamente lo hacías mucho. En este lugar, aprendiste varias cosas, entre ellas, que no necesariamente tenías que soltar todo lo que pensabas en voz alta, y, que cosas como estas podían ocurrir sólo una vez en la vida.

Sin decir nada, y moviendo lentamente sus manos, agarraste la hogaza de pan.

No querías que se _aquellas_ cosas se _despertaran._

Desde hace dos días se habían dormido, ya que, encerrado en aquel cuarto oscuro, no había nada para _amar,_ según ellos.

Comiste el pan haciendo sólo los movimientos justos y necesarios. Tomaste el agua de la misma manera. Namie de vez en cuando gruñía, tenía los ojos cerrados y seguramente estaría pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en tu cuerpo encadenado en aquella habitación.

Tampoco era como si no _quisieras_ hablar sólo para molestarlos. Sí, podías hablar. Perfectamente. Quizá tanto como antes. Pero no lo hacías.

No lo hacías porque eso los alertaba.

A ellos.

A esas cosas.

Frunciste el ceño, recostándote contra la pared blanca, y esperaste a que algo pasara.

Namie se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Una de esas muchachas sin sentimientos volvió, llevándose los cuencos y desapareció.

Nadie volvió a entrar a aquella habitación en toda la noche.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dentro de tu cabeza hubo _silencio._

* * *

 _ **Mayo 4**_

* * *

La nieve caía y la briza helada penetraba la delgada tela de esa camisa y te calaba los huesos. Seguramente, tus labios estarían morados, y tus articulaciones congeladas. Eso sería lo normal.

Pero no. Tus labios no estaban morados, tus articulaciones no estaban congeladas, ni si quiera temblabas.

Ya no más.

Ya no podías sentir nada.

Sobre tu cuello, el collar metálico de vez en cuando pitaba, y una luz parpadeaba. Los barrotes que impedían el libre movimiento de cualquier cosa, seguían ahí, alrededor, imponentes e impenetrables. Tus pies descalzos se hundían en la nieve en unos cuantos centímetros de profundidad.

Escuchaste pasos acercándose por tu espalda, como si alguien estuviera saltando.

– ¿Hoy no planeas hacer nada osado, _bicho raro?_

Una muchacha de largo cabello negro, con el cuello vendado y vestida con la misma ropa que la tuya, se paró frente a ti. Te miró con una sonrisa retorcida, tan actuada que ella ni se molestaba en ocultarla.

–Sabes, desde hace rato el _corte_ a estado ardiéndome y mi cabeza es un _desastre_. Y eso sólo pasa cuando estás por hacer que te castiguen y te encierren. O cuando estás alterado. ¿Cuál de las dos es?

No le respondiste. Ella se alejó unos pasos y escondió sus brazos detrás de su espalda, mirando los copos de nieve que caían sobre ustedes dos.

–Todos están enojados contigo por alguna razón que desconozco, ¿Sabes? Con todos, me refiero a _todos._ Desde el día en que te tiraron en este lugar cubierto de aquella cosa rara, y te volviste loco tratando de _cortarnos_ a todos. – Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. – Fue divertido, sí. Ese maldito de Yagiri se puso como loco al ver que habías _matado_ a más de quince de esos grotescos medio-humanos que trae simple.

Ella se detuvo, por si tenías que acotar algo, pero no hablaste. Pero si la estabas escuchando con atención, ya que, no recordabas _nada_ del primer día que llegaste a este lugar. Sólo dolor y escenas borrosas.

Continuó.

–Fue ahí cuando tuve que intervenir, si no, sabía que Yagiri me castigaría, muy duro. Ya estoy harta de él. Por eso te encerré en mis sombras, ¿Te acuerdas? También las cortaste. Estabas como loco. Eras verdaderamente un _**monstruo**_ _._

–Todos aquí son _**monstruos.**_

Lo soltaste sin pensar, sólo salió. Tampoco fuiste tú realmente el que lo dijo, tenías la sensación de que una de aquellas cosas logró tomar el control de tu cuerpo por un momento. Cerraste los ojos apretando tu codo derecho. _No lo harían de nuevo_.

–Hmn, sí. Puede ser. – Soltó la chica, sentándose sobre la nieve como si no le importara realmente. – Pero al menos no nos atacamos entre nosotros _porque sí_ , más bien, si lo hacemos es por orden de ese viejo de pacotilla. Así que, supongo que aquí el verdadero monstruo es otro, ¿No crees?

Una briza fuerte se escurrió entre los barrotes y el cabello de aquella muchacha bailó a su compás.

–Gente… – Murmuró –… que arranca a un hada callada de su hogar, donde no molesta a nadie; ni siquiera se interesa por los humanos, ni si quiera los visita. Sólo es su caballo y ella, cabalgando por un bello bosque Europeo. Pero, vienen, la capturan, le arrancan a su único compañero y la mancillan. Para mí, esos son verdaderos monstruos.

Miraste el cielo.

Por un momento imaginaste la escena. Fue más fácil de lo que pensabas, ya que, habías tenido vista VIP de un hada de la noche no hace mucho tiempo. Una imagen que jamás se olvida.

Imaginaste a una Dullahan, cabalgando por un bosque Europeo.

Imaginaste como hombres trajeados la acorralaban y de alguna u otra forma, la atrapaban.

Imaginaste como desaparecían a su caballo.

Imaginaste como la mancillaban… _¿Cómo se debería mancillar a una Dullaban?_ Pensaste, pero al contemplarlo unos minutos, la respuesta fue clara: _yo le cosería su cabeza._ Sería interesante ver como su cuerpo, que hace tiempo había expulsado su cabeza como parte necesaria de él, se viera obligado a aceptarla nuevamente. _Si,_ así de retorcido estabas. Como para poder imaginar ese tipo de cosas.

– ¡Ah! Casi olvido el verdadero motivo de mi visita. – Habló, y deslizaste tus ojos por las vendas sobre tu cuello. _Una Dullahan, con su cabeza cocida… –_ Escuché de la _reina de hielo_ algo interesante.

Con tu tiempo aquí, ahora sabías claramente que reina de hielo, era una forma de nombrar a _Namie Yagiri,_ que se rumoreaba que era la verdadera cabeza detrás de todos estos planes retorcidos.

–Dime, ¿Cómo se siente tu _primer_ cumpleaños dentro de este _lugar?_

* * *

…

 **[En la actualidad]**

…

* * *

El aire se volvió pesado.

Tu mirada se cruzó con la de aquella muchacha que irrumpió dentro de su departamento, su mirada parecía más muerta que la de un muerto de verdad. Al verte, su expresión cambió. Dejó esa sonrisa tóxica, y la cambió por un rostro de desconcierto.

Celty lo notó y rápidamente hizo un ademán de aparecer su guadaña.

La muchacha retrocedió, riéndose.

–Hey, tú. El de anteojos.

Soltó. Intentaste incorporarte del suelo al ser nombrado, pero preferiste quedarte con las palmas apoyadas contra el suelo para que Celty no se enojara contigo por moverte sin su consentimiento en una situación de peligro.

–Por casualidad… – Murmuró, acariciando las vengas que tenía sobre su cuello. – ¿Conoces a… _Orihara Izaya?_

Celty dejó caer su casco.

Abriste los ojos.

 _¿Dijo Iz-…?_

Pero, el gemido que soltó cortó todo pensamiento que pudieras haber estado teniendo. Aquella muchacha, se llenó las dos manos al cuello y tosió, frunció su seño y su cuerpo tembló.

Retrocedió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo el balcón, donde las cortinas danzaban levemente por una briza nocturna.

–Maldición _, ¿Pero qué te está pasando hoy?_ – Murmuró, irguiéndose correctamente esta vez. – Bueno, al parecer nuestro jueguito, Jinete sin Cabeza-san, tendrá que posponerse por hoy.

Habló, sonriendo en falsa disculpa, inclinando su cabeza.

–Pero, al parecer, un pequeño intruso ha metido sus narices en nuestro camino. – Las luces volvieron a parpadear. – Espero poder jugar correctamente contigo otra vez, _Celty Sturluson._

Y las luces se apagaron.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró por el balcón y te obligó a cubrirte los ojos con el antebrazo. Para cuando la luz volvió, la sala se encontró completamente vacía.

Aquella extraña mujer, ya no estaba.

* * *

 **[Minutos antes]**

* * *

Viste desde aquél callejón como una sombra subía los por el costado de aquel edificio, y se detenía frente al balcón de la casa de Celty Sturluson, más conocida en este barrio como el Jinete sin Cabeza.

Pero antes de ver como _Joule_ se infiltraba correctamente en el departamento, desviaste tu mirada hacía el oscuro vacío de aquél callejón. El aire estaba congelado.

Extrañamente congelado.

Suspiraste sintiendo como el frío se colaba entre la tela del abrigo que llevabas; eso no era normal. Porque el aumento de temperatura normal no podía hacerte nada.

–Pero este no es un aumento de temperatura normal… – Murmuraste, frunciendo el ceño y deslizando a _Haruna_ completamente hasta tenerla entre tus manos.

Una larga espada con un motivo floreado grabado en la hoja, y con una empuñadura detallada y cómoda al tacto, esa era Haruna. _Rápida, decidida, te cortaría sin dudarlo._

 _ **Qué raro~ Me has elegido.**_

 _ **Pensé que tenías una fijación extraña con la señorita Kujiragi.**_

 _ **Siempre, siempre ella.**_

–Cállate.

El callejón estaba en silencio, oscuro… cada vez más oscuro.

– ¿Aún debo pretender que no te he notado? – Lo dijiste en voz alta, empuñando a Haruna con tus dos manos y afilando tu visión. Tus ojos brillaron en un intenso rojo cuando una figura fue apareciendo lentamente entre las sombras.

Unos ojos, aún más inhumanos que los tuyos, te miraron fijamente.

Bufaste.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Una carcajada salió de su garganta tan fuerte que resonó en todo el lugar. De la oscuridad, un muchacho no más joven que tú apareció.

–Pues, ¿Sabes? Aunque seas el favorito de Yagiri él no tiene mucha paciencia contigo. – Se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Llevaba la misma ropa que Joule y tú, pero, él no llevaba guantes, y un abrigo.

–Pensé que teníamos una semana para completar el objetivo.

–Sí, pero han pasado tres y no has dado señales de vida. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dormiste mirando las estrellas, _cosa_?

Frunciste el ceño, apretando con más fuerza a Haruna.

 _ **Cortémoslo.**_

 _ **Está interviniendo.**_

– ¡Ah, ya sé! La Reina de Hielo dudó mucho cuando Yagiri se encaprichó contigo para cumplir esto, ¿Quizás, este lugar es especial para ti?

 _ **Cortémoslo.**_

 _ **Qué cierre la boca.**_

– ¿Este es el lugar al que nunca vas a poder volver?

 _ **Cortémoslo.**_

 _ **Cortémoslo.**_

 _ **Cortémoslo.**_

– ¡Ja, ja! ¡Yagiri, bastardo! Ese viejo sí que puede ser cruel de vez en cuando, ¿No crees~?

 **¡Cállate!**

El sonido de un choque metálico resonó por el callejón.

Tu cuerpo fue impulsado para adelante con fuerza, pero luego, retrocedió.

 _Maldición._ Sí, Haruna se había movido por si sola en un descuido de tu control. Ahora, se encontraba a milímetros de cortar la cara de aquel joven, si no fuera porque se hallaba enredada alrededor de lo que parecía ser muchos hilos, salidos de la nada.

–Ohh, ¿Debo tomar eso como una declaración de pelea? – La voz ronca de aquel muchacho llegó a tus oídos. _No tenías tiempo para esto._ Intentaste cortar los hilos que atraparon a Haruna, pero fue imposible.

Chistaste.

Tus ojos se encontraron con los de aquel sujeto, y, recordaste, todas las veces que habías sido encerrado en aquella habitación llena de ratas por su culpa.

Ambos ojos brillaban en un rojo tan _inhumano._

Y entonces…

–¿Izaya…?

… aquélla persona que estabas evitando a toda costa, apareció.

 _Shizuo Heiwajima._

* * *

…

 **[Dos años atrás]**

…

* * *

– ¿Qué es esto?

Un tumulto de personas se acercó a la esfera metálica que habían tirado los hombres en aquel lugar sobre la nieve. A lo lejos, una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas miraba sin interés como aquellas bestias con partes trasplantadas y operaciones de todo tipo se acercaban a ver.

 _Eran tan repugnantes._

– ¿Deberíamos ir a ver, Joule? – Habló el chico sentado a su lado, de cabello blanco, que tenía los ojos vendados.

–Seguro es otro pobre diablo que tiraron aquí. – Soltó, moviendo su mano restándole importancia; su mirada vagó por la espalda del chico, donde la sangre manchaba la ligera camisa que llevaba, y dos protuberancias se notaban debajo de ella. – Además, no creo que debas caminar aún con eso. Estás recién operado.

–Hmn, tal vez tengas razón.

Y entonces ocurrió.

 _Saika enloqueció._


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Cuando los monstruos se alzan

 **Resumen:** Ikebukuro se sume en paz después de la batalla decisiva de sus vidas. Pero dos años después de la desaparición de Izaya Orihara, un nuevo peligro inminente aparece, y es el momento de su impactante retorno. Pero no todo es lo que parece, cuando efectivamente, se dan cuenta de que Izaya Orihara ya no es _humano.  
Farmacéuticas Yagiri vs Nébula. _Una lucha para conseguir la cabeza de la Dullahan con monstruos en el frente y conseguir la dominación mundial.  
Izaya, convertido en lo que más odia, despojado de su humanidad, un monstruo en contra de su voluntad; es obligado a luchar.

¿Qué le espera a la ciudad de Ikebukuro?

 **Rated: M**

 **Parejas:** Eventualmente Shizaya - Celty Sturluson/Shinra Kirishitani - Izaya x OC.

 **Los personajes de DURARARA! No me pertenecen en absoluto, todo es creación de Ryohgo Narita.**

* * *

 **Notas:** Siguiendo con los regalos de año nuevo, les traigo la continuación de esta historia que me fascina. Quiero agradecer sus comentarios, sus favs, y sus follows, sobre todo; agradezco su paciencia.

Para los que están interesados en mis otras historias que tampoco actualicé, en mi perfil acabo de publicar los días en los que actualizaré cada una de ellas. Estén atentos. Espero que este 2017 sea para ustedes un año excelente, que sean felices, y que todos sus deseos estén más cerca de cumplirse. Hago mi aporte actualizando como loca.

Sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura; no olviden comentarme sus teorías! Me encanta leerlas.

Se les quiere.

* * *

 **IV**

[¡Anónimo ha renacido!]

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Buenos días, Anónimo-san. ¿Ha sido un tiempo, no es así? ¿Ya había comenzado a impacientarse? Ha, ha, ha._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _El hecho es que, soy una persona ocupada. Más que ocupada, me atrevería a decir que estoy en medio de un aprieto. Sí. Me he topado con una barrera que no me deja continuar, y eso, podría ser malo. Para ti, para mí, para toda Ikebukuro en su expresión…_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Dígame, Anónimo-san. Si quisieras proteger algo con todas tus fuerzas, pero, aun dando todo de ti mismo, no pudieras lograrlo. ¿Usted, qué haría? ¿Lloraría? ¿Gritaría? ¿Se rendiría? Seguramente, se rendiría. Lo sé, porque yo lo sé todo sobre ti. Sobre el mundo._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Pero hay personas que no podemos permitir eso. Por más que quisiéramos._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Aunque, ¡Estoy divagando! Disculpe mi charlatanería, ese no es el tema para el que le cité hoy a aquí._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Usted está al tanto de… las espadas demoniacas? Sí, espadas encantadas, maldecidas. Con mente propia. ¿Piensas que estoy delirando? Es cierto, totalmente real. E Ikebukuro se vio envuelto en dos incidentes de gran magnitud gracias a ello, hace dos años atrás._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Ya lo recuerda… ¿No es así?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Eso es bueno. Ahora, esas espadas encantadas no pueden hacer mucho por si solas, pero, con ayuda de un humano al qué utilizar, pueden lograr demasiado. Usted, ¿Podría responderme una pregunta? ¿Cómo hace un humano para deshacerse de una espada de tal calibre? ¿Simplemente la desecha? ¿Se queda con ella durante toda la eternidad, incluso después de la muerte? ¿…No lo sabe?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Por supuesto que yo lo sé, lo sé todo. Sólo quería confirmar que tan al tanto estaba de ello… pero veo que no es tan inteligente. Pero no se enoje, no es un insulto. No tener un vasto conocimiento de las cosas no es malo, no totalmente. Al menos, se puede vivir así._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _A decir verdad, la respuesta es bastante sencilla. Simplemente se tiene que decir que "ya no quiero seguir portándola". Y todo se termina, la espada te abandona. Pero realmente tienes que desear no portarla más, con un simple deseo vano no basta. Porque la espada lo siente, siente todo de ti. Y siente cuando no deseas más su presencia. ¿Qué? ¿Piensa que miento? ¿Qué es demasiado simple?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Bueno, en efecto carece de complicación. Pero es que ellos han elegido portarla en primer lugar._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _En un momento en que sus vidas no estaban del todo yendo por el buen camino. Cuando te topas con una pared en la que decir "¡No puedo continuar más!" cuando el dolor es fuerte, la pérdida mayor, y el vacío insoportable._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Entonces, algo aparece. Algo que te susurra "Conmigo, podrás seguir. Yo seré tu pilar". Y eso es lo que las personas quieren escuchar cuando se encuentran devastados. Entonces, la eligen, eligen portarla y ayudarse mutuamente._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _¿Interesante, no es así?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Pero, ahora le haré otra pregunta: ¿Qué sucede con las personas que no quieren dejar a la espada, pero aun así, esta es arrancada de sus manos?_

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinchi:**_ _Pues eso, es algo espeluznante._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _...que voy a tener que disculparme por no poder contarle._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Algo ha ocurrido, que necesita el 50% de mi atención. Algo grabe._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _Así que, nos veremos en otra ocasión, Anónimo-san._

 _ **Tsukumoya Shinichi:**_ _…si es que hay una próxima vez._

[¡Anónimo ha confirmado su muerte!]

[¡No puedes acceder a la sala de chat!]

[¡El historial de chat ha sido borrado!]

* * *

 **[Dos años atrás]**

* * *

Lo había encerrado con sus sombras y las _cortó_.

Lo sintió, sintió dolor como si la hubiera cortado a ella misma. Gritó, echándose al suelo y siendo salpicada por sangre de alguna de aquellas mutaciones que había sido cortada a la mitad. Apretando la mandíbula, miró como aquélla espada cortaba todo lo que se le ponía en frente.

– ¿Joule?

Lo había escuchado. Giró la vista sólo para ver con horror como aquella cosa también lo hacía. Davies, estaba parado, a duras penas, y trataba de encontrarla.

– ¡Davies!

Corrió, no fue consiente de nada hasta que no empujó el cuerpo de su amigo y Saika la había cortado nuevamente. Pero, aunque la cortó, no sintió dolor.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Sintió libertad, y entonces, sus sombras sí pudieron envolver el cuerpo correctamente de aquella espada.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Aquellos hombres con sus trajes y pistolas entraron corriendo al lugar, Yagiri, con la ira subida a la cabeza, también entró en el lugar. Todos estaban gritando, o sólo Yagiri gritaba. Ella no podía entender nada. Y entonces, fue cuando la vio.

 _Ah…_ pensó, _no tengo cabeza._

Saika la había cortado.

* * *

 **[En la actualidad]**

* * *

Shizuo no podía respirar. Sentía como el ambiente le helaba los huesos y se paralizó. ¿Qué era esta sensación? _¿Miedo?_ Podía ver la expresión sin emociones de Izaya, pero algo fallaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, de par en par. Sentía como el nerviosismo empezaba a subir por el cuerpo de Izaya, y como los ojos inhumanos de aquel tipo se estrechaban.

–Maldición, ¿Ahora también voy a tener que encargarme de _basuras como esta_?

Una voz que no conocías sonó por el callejón. Quería protestar, pero entonces, algo brillante en la oscuridad rozó su mejilla, haciendo que esta sangrara.

–Seré rápido, no hay tiempo para esto.

Shizuo escuchó movimiento, y luego, miles de puntos brillantes en la oscuridad avanzaron rápidamente hacia su cuerpo. Tragó en seco.

Por primera vez, sintió que moriría.

Pero entonces, escuchó un sonido metálico y una figura negra apareció delante de él. Una espada desvió la mayoría de esos… _¿Hilos?_ Pero algunos logran chocar contra el cuerpo de… de _Izaya_. Abriste los ojos horrorizado al escuchar un sonido repulsivo al mismo tiempo en que los hilos se incrustaban en su carne. Escuchaste a Izaya silbar de dolor, pero no bajó la espada, y con su mano libre arrancó sin cuidado los hilos incrustados en su cuerpo, cortándolos de manera rápida. Podías ver la espalda deshecha de Izaya, sus movimientos calculados y sentir su presencia devastada. Este no era él. No era Izaya.

Este hombre que tenías enfrente, era demasiado patético para ser Izaya.

Un silbido resonó por el callejón y el hombre que no sabías quien era, sonrió, llevando sus manos hacia su cadera.

–Lo protegiste, ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es esto? – parecía divertido con la situación, se llevó una mano a la barbilla sonriendo ampliamente. Hilos detrás de él comenzaron a posicionarse nuevamente para atacar, y Shizuo sintió miedo nuevamente. Pero Izaya no vaciló de su postura. Ni un milímetro. – ¿Está ciudad es, realmente, algo importante para ti? _Interesante._

Los hilos avanzaron igual que antes.

Tragaste en seco e Izaya se movió, alerta.

Pero ninguno de ellos chocó contra su espada.

Shizuo abrió los ojos, no sabía en qué momento los había cerrado, y vio oscuridad. Sombras moviéndose, más oscuras que el negro mismo. _¿Celty…?_ No, para nada. La sensación era totalmente diferente.

–Es suficiente.

Una voz, una voz de mujer, resonó por el callejón al mismo tiempo en que, de entre las sombras, una figura comenzaba a formarse. Los hilos de aquella cosa, fueron totalmente interceptados por las sombras. Mientras que las sombras que apresaban los hilos de aquel monstruo parecían ser impenetrables, sobre la espada de Izaya sólo había una débil sombra. Como si fuera un pequeño lazo; subiendo por el brazo de Izaya enredándose sobre el filo de aquella espada y parando en la punta, como si estuviera diciendo " _Detente… por favor_ ".

–Siempre arruinando la diversión, ¿No es así, Joule~? – canturreó aquella figura que Shizuo no conocía, irritado. No podía ocultarlo, estaba enojado, seguramente por aquella interrupción.

Shizuo por un momento perdió el hilo de la conversación.

Mientras que veía que los labios de aquellas personas se movían, seguramente discutiendo, un pitido comenzó a sonar en sus oídos y sintió como si su estómago se revolvía dentro de su organismo. Lentamente, con cuidado, tanteó la parte cortada de su mejilla, por donde la sangre salía a borbotones.

 _Dolía._

Entonces, él realmente podría haber muerto hace un instante… ¿No es así?

Sintió nauseas, y lentamente apretó su mandíbula mientras envolvía su estómago con sus brazos. Quería vomitar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Un hedor pútrido flotaba en el aire, y el ambiente estaba tan _helado_ que lo hacía tiritar. Cuando pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para alzar la vista del suelo sucio de aquel callejón, aquel hombre extraño que le había atacado ya no estaba, e Izaya, lo miraba.

Detrás de él, aquella mujer comenzó a desvanecerse en sombras, mirando a Shizuo también. Movió su boca diciendo algo, por un momento Shizuo no le entendió. Se sentía mareado y confundido. Pero, Izaya se dio la vuelta, apartando la mirada de la de Shizuo y cortando esa pequeña conexión que habían tenido. Caminó hasta quedar al lado de la figura de aquella mujer que ahora se veía oscura y sombría.

 _Vamos,_ le repitió la muchacha.

E Izaya no volvió a mirar a Shizuo. Desapareciendo entre la neblina negra, Shizuo pudo observar su vacilación.

Y entonces, los dos desaparecieron de su vista, y el callejón volvió a su estado original; siendo un simple callejón.

Suspiró, y luego respiró profundo. Se apoyó contra la pared del callejón y dejó que su cuerpo se arrastrara hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo. Aquella sensación, no desaparecía.

Esto nunca le había pasado.

* * *

– ¡Maldición!

Rugió. Joule pateó un balde de construcción, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros hasta que chocó contra la pared de hormigón a medio terminar, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Izaya se encogió sobre sí mismo, tallando sus hombros fuertemente.

– ¡Maldito Yagiri! – escupió, con una expresión estoica, para luego lanzarse sobre el suelo, sentándose muy cerca de donde estaba Izaya. – Te apuesto a que lo mandó sólo para entorpecer la misión… no puedo creerlo.

Los ojos lilas de aquella muchacha miraron el techo sin terminar de aquella construcción, podía ver las estrellas y escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad que tenían debajo. Suspiró, aquella mujer… Celty Sturluson…

–… parecía feliz – soltó, sin querer hablarle realmente a nadie.

Izaya sólo le miró de reojo, sin decir una palabra. _Justo como siempre,_ pensó Joule sonriendo.

–No tienes que permanecer callado. Háblame, Izayan. No voy a morderte – dijo con algo de burla, esperando que él le contestara. Pero no lo hizo, y Joule apartó la mirada, volviendo a ver el cielo estrellado. – Es una magnífica ciudad, eh. Una ciudad, donde hasta incluso una dullahan puede ser feliz…

Joule se preguntó si los humanos en este momento llorarían, y se preguntó si debía llorar también. Izaya podía sentirla, esa ligera vacilación y el cambio de ambiente. Trató de ignorar las náuseas que su cuerpo sentía, y habló.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para eso.

Pasos comenzaron a escucharse, seguidos de un par de aplausos.

–Interesante, al parecer, aún no han traído la cabeza de la dullahan – Izaya, quería vomitar.

Joule se paró rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo, pero no iba a hacerlo. Él no… él lo hizo. Izaya se levantó lentamente, e hizo una reverencia ante la repugnante sonrisa de Yagiri.

–Esta noche fui al encuentro con la dullahan. Hice que mis sombras revisaran el apartamento por los cables de electricidad pero no estaba ahí dentro. Presumo que la tienen guardada en otro sitio que desconocemos, ya que su presencia no se siente, no aquí en Ikebukuro.

–… Oh, impresionante – Yagiri sonrió, y asintió satisfecho. Detrás de él estaba el sujeto que había atacado a Izaya anteriormente, y otro que estaba sumido en las penumbras, imposibilitando ver su rostro. – Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer, volvamos a casa.

Se dio la vuelta, y Joule abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Tanto ella como Izaya se miraron. ¿ _Él había dicho…?_

– ¿Realmente pensaban que diría algo como aquello?

Los collares que llevaban en los cuellos, comenzaron a emitir luz y un pitido salió de ellos.

–Son tan _inútiles._

Y un fuerte dolor comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos.

En medio de la noche, lo único que se podía escuchar dentro de aquella construcción en la ciudad de Ikebukuro, eran gritos desesperados de dolor.

* * *

 **[Un año y medio atrás]**

* * *

 _ **Junio 14**_

* * *

Se sentía asqueroso, pegajoso, sucio.

El sonido de las sábanas al deslizarse cuando Yagiri se levantó, persistió en los oídos de Izaya. Él, permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en el techo blanco de aquel lugar. No tenía permitido moverse si Yagiri no se lo ordenada.

Sin mirar a atrás y luego de colocarse la ropa, salió, dejándolo sólo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las mismas muchachas que le habían bañado hace tiempo entraron en el lugar, con la misma expresión sin vida, y lo arrastraron hacia la sala de baño. Esa, en la que Namie había estado sentada leyendo, en silencio.

Pero ahora no estaba ella. Y para nada había _silencio_ dentro de él.

Le bañaron, y le tiraron la misma ropa sucia y desgastada que había tenido tiempo atrás. No hubo cuenco de agua o pan. Lo arrastraron fuera del lugar, y luego, le soltaron con los otros, donde la nieve le golpeó en el rostro y todos le miraban.

Se sintió mal, se sintió enfermo.

Se acercó a la reja, y se sentó contra ella, en silencio. Sólo. Si alguien llegaba a provocarlo, Saika saldría. Y de nuevo, no hubo paz en su cabeza. Escuchó pasos, los ignoró. Alguien se sentó a su lado, por el olor que manaba de su cuerpo, supo que era aquella chica, la del otro día. La ignoró. A ella, no pareció importarle.

–No pasa nada, ¿Sabes? – soltó, pero aun así no levantaste la cabeza. – Antes yo era su _favorita_.

La sensación de suciedad no se fue de su cuerpo, pero la paz, se asomó a su mente.

* * *

 _ **Junio 28**_

* * *

Se había vuelto costumbre desde su cumpleaños número veinticinco.

Era llamado por los guardias, y estos le arrastraban hasta una habitación blanca en donde sólo había una cama. Yagiri le esperaba sentado y con una sonrisa repugnante en su rostro.

Yagiri era un hombre asqueroso, en todos los sentidos. Su voz siempre tenía un aire de estar tomando el pelo y superioridad, tenía sobrepeso, su cabello era grasoso y su cara también. Su aliento apestaba, y en la cama, era un sadista lascivo en exceso. Costaba creer que era un hombre que había hecho fortunas metido en la física y en la farmacéutica.

Al terminar, se iba, y luego, entraban las muchachas a bañarle y largarle con los otros, sin ningún otro cuidado.

Pero ese día no aparecieron.

Se quedó quieto, inmóvil, mirando aquel techo blanco; hasta que la puerta se abrió. Pero era sólo una persona. Un sonido de tacos contra el suelo le hizo saber de quien se trataba. Namie se sentó al borde de la cama, e Izaya sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo. Realmente, él no sabía que apariencia tenía ahora, en todo el tiempo que llevaba dentro de ese lugar, no había visto ni tocado un espejo. Casi podía olvidar como se veía su propio rostro.

Sintió movimiento, y algo suave acarició su cabello.

Ese día, Namie lo había escoltado al baño y las chicas le habían bañado. Ella se sentó en el sillón negro gastado, leyendo. Al terminar, un cuenco con agua fue depositado con delicadeza sobre el suelo, y otro que contenía arroz justo al lado de ese.

 _La reina de hielo,_ se retiró poco después sin mirarte.

Puede ser que Izaya haya sonreído ese día.

* * *

 _ **Junio 29**_

* * *

–No tiene pinta de ser _la reina de hielo…_ – soltó, abrazado a sus rodillas.

La nieve caía a su alrededor, se encontraba sentado en el suelo contra la reja, mientras que dos de _aquellas cosas_ hablaban, sentados muy cerca de él.

– ¿Yagiri Namie? – preguntó Davies, la herida de su espalda ya había cicatrizado, pero la sangre seca seguía en su ropa. Los vendajes también habían sido quitados, y ahora se podían ver sus ojos rojos.

– ¡Claro que no! – contestó Joule, balanceándose un poco. – Pero lo aparenta bien, ¿No? Que no odia lo que pasa en este lugar.

Eso… era verdad.

* * *

 **[En la actualidad]**

* * *

Yagiri salía del edificio a medio construir, escoltado por una persona que vestía exactamente igual. Totalmente de negro. Antes de entrar en el auto que le esperaba, fue detenido por alguien que le esperaba recostado en la pared del edificio.

– ¡Que horrible, se ve que no has cambiado ni un poco en tanto tiempo!

El presidente de las farmacéuticas saltó asustado y soltó un grito ahogado. La persona que le escoltaba permaneció inmóvil, tratando de que la sonrisa no se le escapara de los labios.

– ¡Ki-Kirishitani!

–Buscar la cabeza es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Sabes?

Se despegó de la pared, manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Su voz salía más ronca, debido a la máscara de gas que llevaba. Pero eso no evitaba que quisiera tomarle el cabello a Yagiri.

– _Jamáaaas_ vas a tenerla, mientras yo sea el que la cuida.

Yagiri sentía su furia subir.

* * *

 **[Al día siguiente]**

* * *

[Sí, estoy segura de que quiero hacerla] Tecleó Celty, mientras Shinra sonreía. Ambos cargaban bolsas de compras, llenas. [N voy a dejar que una visita extraña arruina la cena que teníamos planeada con nuestros amigos]

– _Aah_ ~ Celty, tu determinación es magnífica. Como esperaba de mi futura esposa.

Shinra abrió la puerta antes de que Celty pudiera golpearlo y entró rápidamente a la casa. Ella le siguió, extrañada de que Shinra se hubiera detenido en la entra de la sala. Al llegar, ella también hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Hola Shinra, parece que llegué algo temprano! – habló Shingen, dando vueltas detrás del sofá junto con Emilia. – ¡También traje invitados de honor a la cena! ¡Ta-da~!

Tanto Shingen como Emilia se detuvieron abriendo los brazos detrás del sofá, donde tres personas estaban sentadas.

Dejaron caer las bolsas y Celty se llevó una de sus manos a su casco.

En su sala, en su _sillón_ estaba sentada aquella mujer de la otra noche y…

– _¿Izaya?_


End file.
